


Helpless

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Berserk
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Betrayal, Come Eating, Creampie, Demons, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Enemies, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sacrifice, Suspension, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Casca, Guts offers himself to Griffith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

"Gri... ffith?" 

Guts whispered in shock as the... creature landed in front of him on its taloned feet. Its wings wrapped around it like a cape.

Could this... monster be Griffith? The mask looked so much like his former commander's helmet. And looking into the Beast's face, Guts noted his eyes; even with slit pupils, they looked so much like Griffith's.

"Griff..."

Suddenly Casca's naked body was lowered next to Griffith. Tentacles were holding up her unconscious form. Staring squarely at Guts, Griffith began running his hand down her body. He drew her closer. With his eyes still focused on Guts, Griffith slid his other hand between Casca's legs. 

_This is about me,_ Guts thought. _To get back at me, he's going to..._

Guts didn't even finish the thought before he knew what to do.

"I'm the one you want, Griffith!" Guts stood up, straining the arm that was trapped between some monster's teeth. "If you want me so bad, you can have me... just let Casca go." 

Griffith tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. Then he removed his hands from Casca's body. The tentacles holding her slowly lowered her to the ground and let go. Stepping over her, Griffith walked toward Guts. Guts watched as a few of the other demons approached Casca. Whether he saw the look on Guts' face or he sensed them some other way, Griffith turned his head towards them. The furthest ones stopped suddenly, as if hitting an invisible wall. A few that had gotten closer flew back, landing next to the others. One small demon that had gotten nearly close enough to touch Casca exploded into a mass of skin and entrails. 

Griffith turned back to face Guts. The demon biting Guts' arm let go. It stepped back and bowed down, submitting to its master's will.

Released from the creature's mouth, Guts stepped forward. Before he had a chance to do anything, Griffith was in front of him; there was suddenly no distance between them, and Griffith was looking him right in the eye. Steeling himself, Guts reached forward, somewhat awkwardly wrapping his hand around Griffith's thick, dark neck, trying to make it seem... romantic, perhaps? As he did, a memory stirred; Griffith doing something similar to him, back in the dungeon...

_God... even back then...?_

Quickly, Guts reached his other hand up, squeezing with all his might. But despite the fact that Griffith's skin was warm and fleshy, as Guts pressed down, it felt more like trying to bend hardened steel.

Griffith actually _smirked_ at him.

_FUCK._

Griffith lifted his hand. He touched Guts lightly, with little more than the tip of one taloned finger. Guts felt like he'd been hit in the chest by a galloping warhorse.

As Guts lay on the ground, gasping for air, the same tentacled demon that had been holding Casca walked up to him. Two of its tentacles wrapped around Guts' wrists, yanking him to his feet, then lifting him high enough that his feet didn't touch the ground. Guts tried to pull down; trying, not necessarily to pull free but to at least reach the ground. The demon tightened its grip, and lifted him higher. Then the demon's other pair of tentacles wrapped around Guts' legs. There were claws at the end of these tentacles, and they tore into his pants, pulling and tearing them off. Guts squirmed, panic rising in him as he was stripped of everything but his boots. The memories came flooding back; the scared, eight-year-old him, being held down and raped by Donovan. He'd hated the feeling of helplessness and vulnerability, and now, here in this hellscape, he was beginning to feel it all over again.

The tentacles around Guts' thighs tightened, pulling his legs apart. Griffith stepped forward, his eyes hungrily taking in Guts' naked, helpless form.

"Griffith," Guts said desperately, "you don't have to do this. If... if all of this was for you to... to become _that_... it's done! I... I may not have your smarts, but I know this isn't necessary for you to get what you want..."

Griffith seemed amused. He stepped closer.

"Griffith... please..."

Griffith reached forward again. Guts tensed, bracing for another blow. He was actually surprised when Griffith's talons touched him gently. Even as his hand raked down Guts' chest, he barely felt a thing. 

Suddenly, Griffith reached between Guts' legs, grabbing his balls and twisting them. Guts let out a cry of shock and pain. As he did, Griffith shoved one long, thin finger into Guts' open mouth. Instinctively, Guts bit down. Just as with Griffith's neck, the finger was strong as steel; as if...

As soon as Guts bit down, another memory stirred; biting down on Griffith's sword... That fight had been deadly serious, and it had resulted in him joining the Hawks, and-

"Griffith... you bastard..."

Guts was suddenly tipped back, his legs lifted and spread wide. Griffith stepped between them, and looked down. Guts followed his gaze, his eyes widening in shock. What was between Griffith's legs looked as inhuman as the rest of him now did. It was black and armored, and was horrifying large. It moved slightly, in a way no human anatomy could. Griffith grabbed Guts' hips, his talons digging into his skin. Griffith's cock pressed against Guts' opening.

"Griffith! Please, for the love of God-"

Guts screamed as he was impaled with Griffith's thick, hard member. The pain was agonizing; Guts' vision went white and his whole body spasmed. Griffith thrust forward, driving in deeper. Guts howled as he was torn into all over again. 

The tentacles holding Guts' arm pulled down; he was practically turned upside down, facing the demon horde who were witness to his violation. He tried to right himself, to pull up, to at least get himself in a less humiliating position. But the creature held him firm.

Griffith began raping Guts in earnest now; his huge, scaly cock ripping into him again and again. Guts was trying to hold himself together, trying to endure the pain and humiliation and sense of betrayal, just wanting it to be over...

Guts cried out as hot, thick fluid shot into him, filling his ass and leaking out onto his legs and--due his inverted position--down his back. If that meant that Griffith had just come, Guts hoped this meant it was almost over. The cynic in him said otherwise.

Griffith let go of Guts' hips, scraping his talons along his flesh. Then he pulled back, and Guts let out a deep groan of relief as Griffith's cock slid out of his ass.

The tentacles yanked Guts upright again, holding him just low enough to let him almost touch the ground but not quite. The other tentacles had let go of his legs at some point, and as he hung loose, Guts felt thick, warm fluid ooze down his inner thigh.

Griffith looked Guts up and down. Then he stepped forward, grabbing Guts' chin. His lips were suddenly on Guts', his tongue shoving its way between his lips. Guts struggled, but the kick he managed to land on Griffith's inner calf was as useless as his other attacks had been. He pulled back, but Griffith put his other hand on the back of his head, holding Guts' head still and forcing him to suffer this gross parody of a kiss as long as Griffith wanted him to.

When Griffith finally relented, Guts was gasping for air.

The tentacles moved, and Guts was turned around. Griffith pressed up against Guts' back. Guts shuddered at the contact. One of Griffith's dark arms wrapped around Guts' waist, his fingers moving down toward his groin. Guts squirmed, terrified of what Griffith's strong hand might do to his genitals. He was surprised when Griffith's fingers wrapped gently around his cock, giving it a slow, lazy stroke. Griffith's other arm slid around Guts' chest, pulling him closer as he continued to jerk him off.

Guts knew full well what this was about. This wasn't Griffith wanting him to feel good; Griffith wanted this forced pleasure to confuse him. The gentleness and care Griffith was taking with this was all designed to make Guts' humiliation all that much worse.

"Please... Griffith... don't..."

Griffith's response was a particularly slow, expert stroke that forced a groan of pleasure from Guts.

"Oh, God..."

Griffith leaned forward, sensually licking the tip of Guts' ear.

Guts twisted and struggled, trying to fight against his mounting arousal. But Griffith's strong, skillful hand persisted.

"No... no... NO!" Guts cried out; the only form of resistance he had left as Griffith forced an orgasm from him.

Guts had no time to recover; even as he was coming down, Griffith's hand moved up to his face. Long fingers slid across Guts' lips. He winced, not just at the unwanted touch, but at the thick, sticky fluid on Griffith's fingers. Griffith then shoved his fingers into Guts' mouth, pressing them against his tongue, forcing him to taste himself. 

The tentacles returned, pulling Guts' legs painfully wide open, and suddenly Griffith was inside him again. The faux tenderness was gone; Griffith's thrusts were hard and deep and animalistic--or, perhaps "demonic" fit better now. Griffith pushed his fingers further into Guts' mouth, making him choke and gag. With one last burst of energy, Guts fought; twisting his head to try to get Griffith's fingers out of it, try to dislodge his limbs from the grasping, squeezing tentacles. But it was short-lived; Guts was tired and in pain, humiliated and demoralized. He finally gave up, going slack and slumping against Griffith. All the training, all the pain and suffering he'd gone though to protect himself and those he cared about was useless. He was helpless and defeated, being raped and humiliated and torn down in this miserable place. And worse still, it was being done by one of the people he'd fought so hard to protect.

Once Griffith was done, he stepped away. The tentacles let go, making Guts fall unceremoniously to the ground. His legs were shaking and his arms were almost numb, leaving him with little choice but to stay where he'd landed. The most he could do was curl up, trying to give himself the smallest shred of dignity.

Looking up, Guts saw that Griffith had already turned away from him, and was headed towards Casca...

"Wait... Griffith... no! We had a deal!"

Griffith actually stopped. Then he turned, looking down at Guts.

"I don't recall making any sort of deal with you."

With that, Griffith turned back around.

Griffith's words, the first he'd spoken since this had begun, made Guts' blood boil. Despite the pain and exhaustion, Guts managed to get to his feet.

"GRIFFITH! You bastard!"

Guts tensed, preparing to launch himself at the man, when there was a deafening boom. The moon seem to explode, and through it came...

"The... Skull Knight...?"

Guts saw a brief skirmish between the newcomer and one of the God Hand--Void, was it?--then the Skull Knight was riding towards him. In one swift movement, the Knight picked up Casca and put her on his horse. Given their previous encounter, and given his violent arrival in this hellhole, Guts had a feeling he was friend, not foe. That was the last thought he had before whatever energy his anger had given him burned out, and he collapsed.


End file.
